The invention is directed to an HF-excited, diffusion-cooled CO.sub.2. stripline laser having a grounding electrode and an HF metal electrode, each of which respectively comprises an essentially rectangular electrode surface between which a discharge path is formed.
An article by R. Novack et al, "Diffusionsgekuehlte CO.sub.2 -Hocheistungslaser in Kompaktbauweise" in Laser und Optoelektronik", 23 (3)/1991 is referenced to the prior art of stripline lasers. The known stripline lasers are constructed of two metal electrodes that are provided with cooling channels and with means for mutual fixing, and between which a discharge gap is formed. The electrodes comprise waveguide surfaces facing toward the discharge gap whose width amounts to a multiple of their spacing. Two resonator mirrors that form an unstable resonator are also necessary. Although these lasers can be fundamentally ignited without problems, the ignition event can take several seconds given a laser newly placed into operation, or given a laser that was not in operation over a longer time span. Such a long response time, however, cannot be tolerated in some applications.